


Переписанная судьба

by Black_Mamba



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Когда-то Джек задумывался, а каково это, почувствовать корону из бабочек на голове?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiny Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165056) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



Бабочки. Эти чертовы бабочки.

Они вернулись. Посреди двора и у всех на виду, на виду у Сайласа, – Джек презрительно протянул в мыслях имя отца, – они окружили голову Дэвида словно при таинстве крещения, как хреново благословение.

Когда-то Джек задумывался, а каково это, почувствовать корону из бабочек на голове?

Он так увлекся, глядя, как слишком красивое лицо Дэвида переполняет радость, что не заметил двух отсоединившихся от стаи бабочек. Увидь Джек их кружащийся полет к нему, то решил бы, что они направляются к Мишель, стоящей рядом и так же благоговейно хранящей молчание.

Только когда оранжевые крылья проделали несколько воздушных трюков прямо ему в лицо, он их увидел. Джек безотчетно поднял руку.

Две бабочки сели ему на пальцы, под взглядом Джека расправив крылья и замерев в неподвижности. Но лишь после приглушенного возгласа Мишель он вспомнил значение именно этого знамения Божьего.

Джек вспомнил рассказ матери о ее двух бабочках.

Когда он встретился глазами с напряженным взглядом Дэвида, все еще в короне, Джек подумал, может, это всегда была его судьба.


End file.
